


12. Ryan learns a few things from Sam's parents

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	12. Ryan learns a few things from Sam's parents

_**Ryan Kwanten learns a few things from Sam Worthington's parents**_  
[current]

It's a beautiful day. Warm sunshine spills down into the garden, and the rich scents of barbecuing steaks and shrimp rise on the air. Ryan is wearing his new braided leather bracelet, and he's acutely aware of it sitting on his wrist. Like he's aware of Sam's location at all times, even with Sam over there by the house and Ryan here at the grill with Ron. It had been a restless night, Ryan's mistakes echoing hollowly in his head, all that he should have done differently. And all that had gone right, so perfectly. At least he got some good writing out of it.

As it is, though, he smothers a yawn now, looking instantly apologetic. "Sorry," he tells Ron, wanting him to know that it's the hour and not the company. He holds out his hand. "Show me what I can do to help."

"Nothing," Ron says with a smile. Cooking on the barbie is his department. "You can stay here and keep me company though. Sam says you like to surf."

"Love to, yeah. And my dad was a world champ - 1974 - so he got all of us out on the water when we were tiny. I was swimming before I was walking," Ryan answers, smiling in memory. "Do you surf as well?"

"I used to," Ron says, flipping the steaks and turning the shrimp skewers. "Not so much in the last few years." He glances at Ryan. "You're close to your dad?"

"Yeah. He's the best man I've ever known," Ryan muses with a nod. "I competed a lot in sport when I was growing up, and it was my dad who was right there teaching me about personal integrity. Not just how to lose well, but how to win well, also." He smiles. "You and Sam seem pretty close, too."

///

Sam slides the last two salads - potato and macaroni - onto the table and stands there, watching Ryan and his dad, wondering what they're talking about. Ryan looks good, hell, great, and they're both smiling and they seem to be enjoying themselves. Of course god only knows his dad could stick his foot in it any moment but hopefully Ryan'll take anything he says that way with a grain of salt.

"He's very handsome," Jeanne says, coming up beside him. "Strong, athletic, very smart too. He's a good match for you."

"Mum. He's not. We're--" Shit. He doesn't know what he means to say.

Jeanne snorts very softly. "You're not kidding anyone," she says. "I don't think I've seen you ever look at anyone the way you look at him."

Sam sighs and sits down, his mum taking the chair beside him. Christ. Saying anything means breaking that invisible agreed-upon barrier they've always had on the subject. Means never going back. "We've only known each for a couple of weeks," he confesses, the admission feeling safe enough.

Jeanne shrugs. "I knew the moment I set eyes on your father."

"That's different," Sam says, but is it really? He can't deny he feels something for Ryan he's never felt for anyone else.

"How?" Jeanne reaches over, putting her hand on Sam's. "Look, your father and I have talked about this. We've noticed that you never take anyone to your premieres or parties unless it's us or some co-star, none of whom you've ever mentioned dating, and the only way we can explain that is that your personal life, your real preference, is something you need to remain private."

Sam just stares at their hands, his cheeks heating, unable to meet his mum's eyes.

"We've changed. I know it seems hard to believe and your father still won't be able to talk to you about this directly but we love you and we want to see you happy and if Ryan is a part of your life, we want him to be a part of ours too."

///

Ron nods, looking over his shoulder at where Sam and Jeanne are sitting. "We are. We always have been. Only son and all," he says, checking on the meat even though it doesn't need checking at this point. "We don't see him as much as we'd like now, with him spending most of his time in L.A. and Sydney when he's here, but he emails us and we talk on the phone."

"It's hard to be so far away," Ryan agrees, taking a sip of his beer. "My other brothers are still here in Australia, and that makes it a little easier on my parents. It's been lonely for me out in L.A., though. They don't get to visit me as often as we'd all like, and vice-versa."

"What about mates?" Ron asks. "Have you made a lot of friends in L.A.? Other than Sam?"

"Oh yeah. I've got people I hang out with. It's a tough city to get close to people in, though, tough business. Like Sam's, really," Ryan replies. "I've met my best friends out there on weekend sports teams. There are a couple of guys I go climbing with, things like that. I'd rather hang out with them than people I know from my work." Ryan watches Ron, his mind's eye picking out subtle similarities, the seeds of Sam's good looks. "Do you worry about him?"

"Yes and no," Ron says, picking up his beer and taking a sip. "I know Sam can take care of himself. But when you've come into the sort of money he has," he shrugs. "You worry about people trying to take advantage." His eyes widening slightly as he realizes what he's said. "Sam said you have money of your own though."

"Ahh, yeah. I'm doing all right," Ryan says, grinning crookedly. "Don't make money like Sam does, of course. But I do okay." Not for much longer if he keeps attempting to follow Sam around the world like this, but Ron doesn't need to know that.

///

Sam glances at his mum, surprised at the sudden flash of anger thrumming through him. "I wish you would've said something before," he murmurs. "I came here thinking Ryan and I had to pretend and all prepared for something different."

"I know and I'm sorry. We should have said something. It just never seemed like the right time."

The anger dissipates as quickly as it came on and Sam sighs. "I still don't get how you knew Ryan wasn't just one of my mates."

Jeanne smiles. "I could tell by your voice."

"My voice? What about my fucking voice?"

"Sam. Language." Jeanne smiles again. "You sounded happy when you mentioned him. Not just matter-of-fact or casual, but happy. And when you got here, I could tell by the look on your face when you talked about him."

Sam snorts. "Great. Some actor I am."

Jeanne laughs. "You are, but even the best actor can't fool his mother."

///

"You want to go and let them know the food's ready?" Ron asks. "I need the platter and they need to stop talking and put the drinks out."

"Sure." Ryan gives Ron a grin then heads across the patio. "The food is ready," he announces, looking at the expressions on Sam and Jeanne's faces and wondering just what he's interrupting. "Is there a platter you want it all to go on?

"I'll get it," Sam says, grateful for the excuse to end the conversation. He stands and motions for Ryan to follow him inside, telling his mum, "I'll bring the drinks out too." They're the only thing left for the table.

Inside, he scrounges for the platter, finding the one his dad wants sandwiched between the others all shoved into the cupboard over the fridge. "Here. This is the one."

"All right." Ryan takes it from him, but doesn't leave just yet. "Everything okay with your mum?"

"Yeah. Fine," Sam says, even though it's not. Even though he feels like he's been betrayed somehow. Or at the very least had the fucking rug pulled right out from under him. And by the very people he's supposed to be able to trust not to do shit like that. "C'mere," he murmurs, suddenly not giving a damn if his parents see them like this. He pulls Ryan into a hard hug, arms wrapped around him, holding him tight, his face buried in the side of Ryan's neck.

"Hey." Ryan embraces Sam tightly, sheltering him in the face of an unknown storm. "It's okay. Whatever it is," he murmurs, rubbing his hand in circles over Sam's back. "We'll be okay." He glances out the window at Sam's parents, checking that neither of them look upset. If Sam doesn't mind having witnesses to a hug, then he certainly doesn't care.

"I'll tell you later," Sam says, finally drawing back and giving Ryan a kiss. "You'd better get that platter out there though before my dad has a fit."

Studying Sam's eyes, Ryan nods. He's uneasy now, uncertain. But he takes a deep breath and tries to trust, carrying the platter out to Ron at the grill. "Sam's getting the drinks," he tells him. "And that'll be everything."

By the time Ryan and Ron arrive at the table with the platter of shrimp and steaks, Sam's got the drinks out and everything's ready to go. He takes a seat beside Ryan, sitting close, suddenly almost stupidly determined to test his parents' supposed change of heart the first chance he gets. "Looks and smells delicious," he says, placing his hand over Ryan's and giving it a squeeze. "Thanks, Dad."

Ryan looks at Sam in surprise, though he tries to quickly cover it. "Thank you," he tells Jeanne, accepting her offer to load up his plate. He passes napkins, cracks open a fresh beer, and works to keep his game face on when the edge of strain beneath Sam's smile is suddenly sending him into a turmoil. "This is amazing."

"Thank you," Ron nods, slicing into his own steak which he's absolutely _layered_ with steak sauce. "Both Jeanne and I are really happy to have you two boys here to spend this time with us."

And that's pretty much the closest his dad's ever going to get to speaking directly on the subject, Sam knows, but it's more than enough. It makes him feel guilty as hell. Bad about wanting to push his dad's face in it. And worse about wanting to use Ryan to do that. Knowing how worried he's been about Sam's parents liking him. "I'll be right back," he says, excusing himself. "Should've used the washroom before I sat down."

 _No, don't leave me...!_ Ryan tenses up immediately, glancing after Sam as he goes. Then he clears his throat and looks at Jeanne with an abashed smile. "Was there anything else you wanted to ask me?" Or maybe the interrogation is finished, he doesn't know.

Jeanne watches Sam go, wishing she'd kept quiet after all. Or that she'd said something before he came to visit. But Ryan's words take her by surprise and she smiles back, deciding to move forward the best she can, with both of them. "Well, yes, I guess I could simply come out and ask whether you're serious about our Sam."

"You two had a big talk, eh?" Ryan stares at his hands for a moment as he cuts his steak. "I'm very serious about Sam," he replies after a couple seconds, hoping like hell he's not about to set Ron off. "I don't know if he knows... I've only sort of told him," Ryan tries to explain. "I wasn't sure how much he was ready to hear, and I don't want to push him at all. I want him to feel comfortable with... everything. With me."

Ron almost chokes on his steak at his wife's question, quickly clearing his mouth so he can handle whatever the hell's going to come out of Ryan's mouth. But he's surprised to find it doesn't bother him as much as he thought it might -- hearing another man talk about caring that way for his son.

Jeanne nods, satisfied. "He'll get there," she assures Ryan softly. "It might take him a while but if you're willing to be patient, he'll get there." Of that she has no doubt.

Ryan smiles. "You've both been really wonderful and supportive, thank you," he murmurs, making only the barest of eye contact with Sam's dad. Yeah, there are other people he doesn't want to push, either. Everyone's got their limits. "It's obvious where Sam gets his strength of character."

Jeanne smiles. "Thank you. That's very kind of you but I'm afraid we haven't done him any favours over the years in terms of his... personal life. We've made it very clear in the past that we didn't want to know and I think he's taking our change of heart as something very sudden and not quite trustworthy."

 _Ah._ That explains... a lot. "May I ask why the sudden change of heart?" Since they're being so open now.

Jeanne looks at her husband who simply looks back, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Whatever he's willing to accept in front of him, he doesn't have the words to discuss it. "It actually isn't sudden," she says, taking a sip of wine. "But one of our oldest friends-- her son, he had a commitment ceremony last summer with his partner --and at first we weren't going to attend but then we realized how much that would hurt Betty. So we went and it was a beautiful ceremony and it... it made us realize how much of Sam's life we might be missing if we didn't accept him for who he is and that includes who he loves."

Smiling shyly, Ryan looks down at his plate. He's grateful he's never had to have this conversation with his own parents, but warmed through right now by Ron and Jeanne's display of loving tolerance. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable either," he murmurs, lifting his beer. "But I can promise you I just want to make Sam happy."

Sam chooses that moment to come back, the screen door slamming shut behind him. He's taken the time to splash some water over his face and scold himself for his childish urges, the love he has for his parents, no matter their small foibles, coming to the forefront. "Hey. Did I miss anything?" he asks, setting himself down again and flashing a smile at the three of them.

Jeanne looks at Ryan.

Ryan smothers a chuckle behind his hand. "Nothing you can't catch up on later," he tells Sam, and doesn't hide the affection in his eyes when he looks at his lover. That freedom feels incredible.  



End file.
